The second life
by Murail
Summary: Amane is a scientist and Bakura is her best friend. When her little brother Ryou move in could it mean that the painful secreat will ruin them all or he will just fall in love? BxR I HATE summaries!
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys! I'm here again with another story with Bakura and Ryou pairing. I know that I told someone that I would post sequel to **"Angel of the night"** in this month. I DIDN'T FORGET IT. Just changed my mind. The sequel exist I have it in my computer but I need to think about few chapters and this story is something I wanted to write for a very long time. So please forgive me.

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN ANYTHING and it pissing me off.

**something **– thinking

"something" - speaking

* * *

**Chapter 1: The call**

**Bakura is right. I'm insane… Only thing about doing such a thing is crazy… But I can't help myself… There was a void since he left… It hurts so much… Is it truly so bad to want to stop the pain and feel happiness again? I was so happy back then. Bakura can't understand he didn't know me… He didn't know HIM. I met Bakura only a few months ago. He looked so familiar to me. **

**For some reason it hurt to see him. The wild white mane and the familiar brown eyes. But then there were differences. Bakura's hair is more spiked and his eyes are cold and narrow. He looks so angry most of the time. He is so confident and to be honest his personality sucks. But still, he was the only one I let in. Right inside my barriers and into my heart. I didn't tell him everything. I just couldn't do that. I know he wouldn't understand. But I'm glad he is here. I'm glad for his support.**

Next to my laptop I was typing in my cell phone started to ring. I knew it was Bakura. Nobody else would call me. I didn't give this number to anybody else than Bakura. I guessed he was angry again. I didn't go home at six as I promised him, but I completely forgot. There was too much of work I still needed to do. I was almost done, though. I just wanted to be sure that everything was perfect.

I picked up the phone. I know he wouldn't stop ringing. I know him. "Hello, Bakura! What's the matter?" I answer into the phone. **He is angry I know** **it.**

"WHAT'S THE MATTER! Do you know what the fuck is time? IT'S FUCKING THREE AT THE MORNING!"

"Look, I'm sorry, Bakura. But I'm almost done for today. Half an hour and I will be on my way home, OK? I promise!"

"I fuck you stupid promises. I'm gonna pick you up. You have your fucking half an hour and then I will be there. If you will not be ready I'm gonna smash that cursed thing you are working on and find you a therapist!"

I sighed. He is really angry. He is always using such a language when he is angry. Sometimes I wonder if he doing this on purpose. He knows I don't like such manners. But than again, this was Bakura I was speaking with.

"Amane, you better be ready or I'm truly gonna kick your ass this time!"

"Sure, don't worry about it. I will be ready and waiting for you before the main entrance."

"You better be there!" I heard him to growl into the phone and hung up. In spite of myself I smiled. I still remember how hurt I was when saw him for the first time. That was over. Bakura truly wasn't like my dear brother Ryou. I almost started cry again at these thoughts. My precious little brother had an accident two years ago. But I knew the truth.

He was hurt on purpose. I knew that there was no proof for it. I knew all these results. I knew that they told me to stop think about it. And yes, I knew how pointless it is for me to dwell on it since then. But … I just couldn't. My beautiful brother who was so gentle and kind. He didn't deserve to be hurt like that. Not by the hand of the one who claim to love him. It didn't matter. I was gonna make the things right. I didn't care how immoral all of this was. I didn't care about consequences. All I cared about was how to bring my brother back to my life. And that was all I was working so hard in the last two years since I came into Domino city. I just wanted him and me to be a happy family again.

* * *

I know it doesn't look from this chapter for BxR paringand I apologize for it because it's so short. Just a prologue you can say.

Please read it and let me know if it's worth of continuing.

Murail


	2. Meet Ryou

**something – thinking**

"something" – talking

* * *

**Chapter 2: Meet Ryou**

Amane was standing in front of the main entrance just like she promised to Bakura. She knew that he would be there soon. In a sorry attempt of warming herself up, Amane tightly hugged herself. It was still December and the weather was really cold. Even through her jacked she could feel the biting coldness. Finally, she saw the bright lights of his car. The car stopped before the steps and Bakura got out. She could saw his angry and yet relieved look. He would kill anybody who would dare to tell him he was worried about her, but Amane knew it was true. Their friendship was unbelievable but still.

"Get in!" Bakura barked at her. With a small smile she got in. Bakura truly suffered by an attitude problem but still was so adorable caring. Though, he would kill her for saying this aloud.

"You are so damn lucky that one of my friends told me about you still working. You are stupid enough to stay there till the morning."

Amane smiled at this. "Does that means that you are spying on me?" she asked him mockingly. Bakura growled and Amane laughed at that. "Your work is gonna kill you. What are you doing so important anyway?" asked her Bakura while he was driving towards her home. He didn't miss her dreaming expression.

"Oh, Bakura! I'm so close…" she almost moaned.

"Were you fucking in the work or something?" asked her Bakura curiously. Amane started laughed harder and Bakura soon joined. The excitement from almost finishing her work left her air-headed and extremely happy. Bakura could sense it too. He was glad that she would actually start living normally without working twenty-four hour per day. Or he hoped she would. It was weird the two of them became friends.

Amane was a scientist. Smart, collected, polite, gentle, hard working and capable of solving almost every possible problem. Bakura, on the other hand, was rude, hot tempered, rough with attitude to spare and his idea of solving problems was in beating the shit out of the involved person. Still, they became friends and a good one.

Bakura stopped the car before Amane's house and let her got out. Before she closed the door behind her, Bakura quickly caught her hand.

"Promise that you get some sleep and don't go to work tomorrow!"

"Eeeee, what if I promised to you get some sleep and go to work not before noon? How that sounds?"

"Awfully, but nothing better I don't get from you." Bakura's angry murmur made her smiled. She liked his oddly loving way how to show attention.

"Don't worry, I behave myself. Besides I have to get ready the house. My brother's coming soon." She told him with a wink.

"Your kid brother I heard so much about? The one you keep ranting almost everyday?" he smirked at her and Amane showed her tongue at him. It was childish but who cares. With a last wave she close the door and turned to her house. In her soul was a trace of guilt but it quickly faded. Her brother. She smiled when she thought about him. About his lovely personality and kind manners. Still smiling, Amane walked into her house.

That place was lonely and quiet. The only thing that made this place feel like a home was enormous amount of flowers and plants everywhere. Ryou always loved plants and she wanted him to feel welcome here. Her house was truly strange. There were lots of photos and tons of work shattered all around. Somebody could say that Amane lived by her work. It was true but only from a part. The second part was that she lived for her brother.

Carelessly, she kicked her boots away, not even bothering where they would end. Her back was aching with pain from long sitting behind her computer and it wasn't only her back what was hurting. The whole body protested against the violating she caused it. Amane was tired but exited as well. Her brother will be here soon. She only needed to finish her work.

Half sleeping she managed to get herself to her bedroom. Still in her clothes she simply fell on her bed and drifted to sleep. Her last thoughts were about her work and brother.

* * *

The next morning brought cold sunlight into Amane's room. It was more like a noon, actually. The said woman was still lying on the bed not showing any sigh of life. Her body was too exhausted to wake up so soon. The rare occasion when she got some real sleep she couldn't wake up sooner then after thirteen hours. At least. But today it was different. Deep in her conscious she knew that her brother would be with her soon and that made her woke up.

Still groggily Amane looked at her alarm clock. Half past eleven. Her eyes immediately opened and she got up. Last day. Today was the last day and then she will see her brother again. She could hardly wait for it. With a one second spare on the thought if she should change or not Amane ran from her room. She didn't want to bother with something so trivial. Definitely not today.

Without breakfast, shower or anything else Amane grabbed her suitcase, found boots and ran from her house. With a loud whistle she called for a taxi and headed for work. Twenty minutes later she sat down behind her desk to her computer. In the whole building was almost nobody. Why should they be there when most of them have a holiday or simply day off. It was Christmas time after all.

Amane didn't wait and quickly started finishing her work. Only a few last touches in the computer and then lab. In her blood was rushing excitement and she needed to calm herself dawn to avoid doing a mistake. Hours were slowly passing and Amane didn't do anything to stop her work. No breaks, just work. Bakura called her three times to make sure that she is ok. She appreciated the fact he cared but she couldn't stop now.

It was around nine o'clock when she finally had a small break. Tiredly, Amane rubbed her temple to get rid of the headache. **I wonder if Bakura will like Ryou. They look alike but still they are so different. Well, Bakura and me are different too. I only hope that Ryou will like Domino city. I hope he will be happy.**

Two hours later she was done. Suddenly she just stopped her work and starred into the screen. She couldn't believe it. Two years of hard work and self sacrifice and she finished it. From her eyes started falling tears. She needed to cool down. Her brother will be with her soon.

* * *

This time, Bakura was really pissed off. His reason? Amane. It wasn't because she didn't call him or said anything but she didn't even pick up the phone every time he called her. He didn't like the fact she was ignoring him without a good reason. And he didn't consider her work as a good reason.

The fact he couldn't speed up on the icing road was pissing him off even more. The road was in even worse condition than yesterday and it took him two hours to get to her house from his. When he finally stopped the car with cursing everything and everyone he spot something that definitely shocked him.

Amane was at home. It was Christmas Eve, two days after he was picking her up at three o'clock from her work. He clenched his teeth. **If she was working a whole day again I'm gonna kill her.** Bakura thought darkly and knocked at the door. There were a few moments of silence and then he heard steps. The door opened but before Bakura could start to yell at Amane there was another shock for him.

The person who opened the door wasn't Amane. Before him was standing a living image of an angel. A young man slightly smaller than him with the same white hair and brown eyes. But yet he looked completely different. His hair was smoother and not so spiky, it looked more girlish. The eyes were brown but more innocent and gentle than Bakura's. It was as if there was a golden aura around him. He could be around twenty years old. Bakura had never seen something so pure and beautiful.

"Ehm, mister, can I help you?" Bakura blinked at the sound of angelical voice and with difficulties returned back to reality.

"Eh? Yeah … I mean … sure. I'm looking for Amane." Bakura cursed himself for acting like a twelve years old. **Shit, I'm twenty-five and it definitely isn't the first time I see a hottie. And damn he is hot!**

"Ah, you are looking for sis? Come in, she is shopping right now but she should be here soon. You can wait here for her!" the young man smiled and Bakura nodded. He didn't trust his voice enough to speak. He followed Amane's brother into hallway and stunned for the third time in the day. Amane's house was cleaned. For the first time since he knew her there was no papers or other shit around the house.

"What the hell…?" he looked around in disbelieve. He heard giggle.

"I'm sorry for my sister, mister. She is just use to start working anywhere and that leaves mess. Before you came I was finishing the cleaning. But where are my manners. My name is Ryou. And your is…"

"Sorry about that. It's Bakura. Bakura Watake. Pleasure to meet you!" **Yeah, a true pleasure!** Bakura shook his hand with Ryou's and enjoyed the opportunity to fell the smooth skin on his hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Watake-san!"

"Just Bakura. When people calling me Watake it sounds like for an old geezer." He almost melted under the sweet smile Ryou gave him. That moment was interrupted by Amane who happened to return back home. Bakura sighed.

"Bakura, what are you doing here?" she asked him curiously and that frowned.

"Ryou, I told you not to clean the whole house. You are impossible! You just came here, for god's sake! Relax and enjoy yourself!"

"But, Amane…"

"As if you could relax and enjoy yourself sometimes. By the way, I stopped by because you didn't bother to pick the phone yesterday. I was worried." He took some of the bags from her and without asking took them to the kitchen. Ryou and Amane soon followed him with the rest of the bags.

"I'm truly sorry, Bakura! But I left the phone at work. And since I was yesterday at home I …"

Bakura looked at in horror. "You were at home? The whole day? What's wrong with you? You ill or something?" he couldn't believe it. Amane. THE Amane spent a whole day at home without working, stressing or anything like that? Impossible.

"No I'm not ill. The other day I finished my work and my brother came here so I'm gonna enjoy my holiday. Surprised?"

"Amazed." Said Bakura dryly. "Somebody should call media. I already see the title. 'Amane, the world worst workaholic took a day off and enjoying a holiday'. What will be next? The end of the world?"

Amane frowned at him. On Ryou's cheek appeared a pale shade of pink. "Sis, you promised not work so hard!" That guilty look on Amane's face was priceless and Bakura snickered at that.

"I know. I'm sorry, Ryou. But now when I finished with the project I can spend more time with you. So don't worry about it. I'm going to look after myself from now on."

"Yeah right. And I can feel the ground shaking in another earthquake. Don't you feel at least a little shame, lying like that?"

"Bakura…" Amane truly look amazing when she growled at Bakura. The both of them were busy to stare at each other so they were very surprised when they heard a soft laugh. Both of them looked up only to see Ryou smiling and gently looking at them. Bakura could hear his heart pounding quickly when he saw that. The sight left him warm inside and felt much better. Now Bakura was glad that he knew Amane and got the chance meet Ryou as well.

Amane pouted and Bakura burst into laughing. The rest joined him. It was truly funny, but Amane couldn't appreciate it when her mind was buried under her work or worrying about her brother. That was all over and now she felt simply happy. Ryou was her best Christmas present ever.

* * *

Two months. It was two months since Bakura met Ryou for the first time. Two months since he saw Amane so happy. Though, she was still happy when Ryou was around. He understood that. He himself felt different around him. Happier. As Bakura was friend with Amane he quickly became friend with Ryou as well.

Bakura didn't know why Ryou came to Domino city live with Amane but he was glad for it. Surprisingly, Amane had kept her promise and start working normally. Thanks to that Bakura could stop worrying about her all the time. At least she wouldn't pass out from exhaustion.

Right now Bakura was sitting in a bar and waiting for the siblings. It was a week since he saw them for the last time. Bakura's boss sent him on a trip and it was today when he returned back. It was strange but he eager to see them both again. They were part of his family now.

"'Kura-kun!"

Bakura almost choked on his drink when he heard that. For some reason Ryou started to call him like that after they knew each other better. It wasn't that he would mind but it was embarrassing like hell. In return Bakura grabbed the younger man and hugged him in an intimate way and let his hand ran through his snowy hair. At this gesture Ryou blushed like mad. Bakura laughed when he saw it. For him Ryou couldn't look better than when he was blushing.

"Where is Amane?"

Ryou pulled off and still blushing answered. "She had something in her work. She is going to came a little later." Bakura looked firmly at him.

"Does that mean that she is gonna became workaholic again?"

Ryou's eyes widened when he heard this. "No! No, of course not! There just was something urgent and she needed gave …"

Bakura gently silenced Ryou with his fingers pressed against his lips. For him it was an innocent gesture but the younger ones reaction was amazing. Ryou's face turned bright red and his body stunned.

"It's ok. I was just kidding. I know she's gonna be fine!" Bakura's fingers couldn't leave Ryou's lips. It just felt so right. Bakura couldn't believe how soft Ryou's lips were. A moment later Bakura returned back to his senses and pulled his hand back.

"Do you want something to drink?" Bakura tried sound normally but it wasn't so easy. Ryou nodded and didn't dare to look into Bakura's eyes. He didn't think he could stand against these eyes.

**What's wrong with me? Why am I so confused only by being in his presence? He is so …. **The line of Ryou's thoughts was interrupted by Amane who finally came to them.

"Bakura, you are not trying to get my brother drunk, right?" she looked serious but Bakura and Ryou knew that she was just joking. Bakura hooked his arm around Ryou's shoulders and narrow his eyes.

"What it means to you if I am?" he asked her and successfully imitated drunken voice. Amane burst in laughing. Ryou's face was all red and the poor boy didn't know what to do with eyes.

"Can you two be at least little serious?" he pleaded to them and then sighed when he saw them smirking at each another. **They are so bad sometimes.** He thought to himself and smiled. He was glad he had them.

* * *

Later that night when both siblings returned home Ryou was sitting in his room on the bed deeply in thoughts. He was confused but that wasn't anything new. Since he came to Domino city live with his sister Amane it looked as if his life was one big confusion. When he started to know Bakura better it was even worse.

The white haired man intrigued him. He was so rough and hot-tempered at the outside and still he could be so gentle and caring inside. Ryou didn't know what to think about it. What to think about him. About Bakura. He wasn't sure if it would be a good idea talk to his sister about that. Truth to be told he felt slightly embarrassed by this situation.

Ryou needed to deal with the fact that many things changed. Not only the place where he lived now. His sister changed as well. He didn't understand why but she was now so protective over him. It wasn't before that she would put him before her work but she did it now. It was strange for Amane but he didn't mind. Amane's affection was something he always wanted. It seemed that many things changed since his accident.

That stupid accident. Now when he thought about it he didn't fully remember what happened. And the last years were confusing as well. It looked as if everything was hidden under a thick mist and he couldn't look through it. It didn't bother him that much anyway. One thing he remembered clearly was pain. And fear. He was afraid of something but he couldn't recall of what.

Ryou took a deep breath and fell on his pillow. Maybe it was a good thing he couldn't remember what exactly happened. Amane told him that it was normal because of the shock and everything. She told him he was in hospital for a very long time and after some time he will remember what happened. When she was talking to him her voice was so soft and comforting. For a moment he compared his sister's voice to Bakura's. With a smile he thought about the difference. Bakura's voice was harsh and dry and sounded like wind on the top of a high mountain. Amane's voice was calming like gentle water in valley. Still he loved to listen to both of them. Before he fell asleep he heard a knock on his door.

"Ryou? I was wondering if you are sleeping already. Would you mind if I ask you something?"

Ryou looked at his sister with confusion. **What she wants to talk about at midnight**? His polite nature didn't let him to ask this question. He nodded and watched her sat down next to him.

"You know … I was wondering if you are happy here. I mean … if it's okay with you that I brought you here to live with me? If you don't regret that you didn't stay in England? I …" her voice slowly died on her lips. Ryou smiled and embraced her.

"Silly. Of course I don't regret it. I'm happy here with you. You know I'm always happy when you are around. It's quite annoying that I can't clearly remember what happened in the last two years but it's ok. It doesn't matter anyway. As long as you and Bakura are with me I'm happy. I promise!"

Amane smiled at him and he smiled at her as well. It was great thing to have a family. Though it was only a sister.

* * *

After a very short prologue I'm back with another chapter. I really hope you like it. In the case somebody read it. Please let me know if it is bad or not. Or if I should just get rid of it and start writing something different.

Murail


	3. Confusion

**something – thinking**

"something" – talking

** Chapter 3: Confused**

Ryou's eyes snapped open and he looked around himself. When he realized that he was still in his room in Amane's house the boy relaxed. Ryou could tell that something changed. And it wasn't just because Amane was on a business trip in Europe.

**What a weir dream. I can't remember it all. But did I really feel that pain or it was just my imagination. Sis said that maybe these dreams are my memories for the last two years. I still can't remember everything, though. **

Ryou sat up on his bed and looked from the window. It was almost noon and Bakura would be there soon. He took Ryou yesterday to a bar and they both returned home quite late. Ryou was sure that Amane wouldn't appreciate this but Bakura didn't listen what he was telling him. It wasn't that Ryou would mind spend a night with the older man he just didn't wanted to upset Amane.

With a soft smile Ryou got up from bed and changed. He couldn't clearly understand the thrill he felt every time Bakura was somewhere around but he liked it. Since he returned from hospital or some time like that he felt oddly emotionally distanced. That change when he returned back to his sister and when he met Bakura. Everything was just different. The doorbell rang and Ryou quickly went to open.

"Hello, 'Kura-kun!"

The white haired man clenched his teeth at this nickname as always when Ryou called him like that. With one fluent motion Bakura pined the smaller boy to wall and rested one hand next to his head so he couldn't escape. Bakura's lips moved to the other side of Ryou and seductively whispered into his ear.

"One day, you are gonna regret it!"

Ryou didn't answer. Bakura could feel the younger boy's body tensed and confusedly looked at him. Ryou's eyes were wide open and his face paler than usual. The boy had to be terrified to no end because he had problems to breathe and it looked as if he tried to get from some kind of trans. Bakura almost panicked. He had never seen Ryou in such state and that worried him. Anything like that didn't happened in the past and Amane never mentioned something like that.

"Hey, Ryou! Ryou, it was only joke! Come on, focus! RYOU!" the boy didn't respond. Bakura slightly shook with his shoulders but nothing. Without thinking he did the last thing he could think about. He kissed him. Forcefully and confidently yet gently and little afraid.

Ryou woke up from his trans and with a great surprise found Bakura kissing him. He could feel the older one's hand on his neck and the other one on the small of his back. Ryou's body relaxed and without hesitation he returned the kiss. With trust he leant into that kiss and let the deep fear disappear.

When they finally broke apart in desperate need for air Ryou had to lean against Bakura for support. He didn't trust his legs or voice for that matter. Quickly, Ryou hide his face into Bakura's chest. That awkward moment was gone when Bakura picked Ryou up in bridal style and carried him to the living room where he put him on a sofa. When the younger boy was safely settled down Bakura gently brushed hair from his face.

"Are you ok now?" Ryou nodded. Bakura smirked. "You know, you are some kisser!" with satisfaction he watched his friend blushing furiously. "Just joking. You don't have to blush like tomato because of it. What happened to you anyway? You looked like in kind of trans. I didn't mean to scare you. Sorry about that."

Ryou finally found his voice. "You didn't scare me, 'Kura! It's just that when you said that I had kind of déjà vu. I'm sure that I heard that before but I can't remember where. And I also remember feeling pain and I know I was scared because of that. I'm sorry if I made you worry. I'm fine now."

The other man was looking at him questionably. He couldn't believe that somebody would hurt Ryou. That little angel who deserved to be worshiped till his death. It made Bakura furious. He placed a gentle kiss on Ryou's forehead.

"Well, you kinda scare the shit out of me. I wasn't sure if you aren't ill or something. I'm pretty sure that your sister would kill me if something happened to you while she is gone. Damn that witch!" that last comment earned him a giggle from Ryou. For some reason it made Bakura happy. **What the hell is going on? Could it be …**

"She is not a witch, 'Kura! Though she can be really weird sometimes!"

"Yup, I said that! She is a witch!"

"She's not!"

"She is!

"She's not!

"SHE IS!"

"SHE'S N…"

Bakura kissed him again. This time passionately and hungrily. He wasn't thinking. When he saw Ryou defending Amane like that it just look so sexy that Bakura couldn't help himself. While he tasted the surprised boy he admitted to himself one thing. He was falling for him and he didn't do anything to stop it. Bakura wanted to fall for him completely.

When Ryou returned the kiss with the same passion Bakura almost lost it. The more he knew the quiet boy the more he wanted him. Desired him and needed him. Finally all his dreams got sense. He DID fall for Ryou a long time ago. He just didn't realize it. That's why he couldn't stop thinking about him. That's why he was so happy every time he saw him.

Bakura tasted the sweetness, which was only Ryou. Something so special and unique. His hand slipped under Ryou's shirt and touched the smooth skin. The younger one arched his back at this. It was a great moment. And then, just when he touched his neck with his lips, everything went to hell.

"BAKURA, STOP!"

That scream made Bakura freeze and look questionably at Ryou. The boy was scared and crying. That sight hurt Bakura more than anything.

"Shhh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't do that. Please, stop crying."

"No, 'Kura! I'm sorry. I just don't know what I'm doing. Can we leave it this time?" Ryou asked through the tears. Bakura nodded and embraced him. That boy confused him with the quick changes of his mood. He didn't understand what could possibly happen to him that he was so easily scared. Bakura was determined to find out when Amane return from her trip. The thoughts about Ryou were floating through his mind while he was holding the boy in his arms.

**Guess, I truly screwed it up this time!

* * *

**

Amane was still in England and truth to be told she was bored out of her ass. The whole trip was boring as hell and she didn't know why in the seven hells she was bothering with it. While she was wandering through the streets of London she let her mind wandering as well. It looks exactly like she remembered it. She almost couldn't believe that it was already more than year since she moved to Japan. Though, she didn't regret it.

Without noticing it she ended up in one familiar street in front of an old church. The old memories returned to her in full force. Thoughtfully, Amane touched the cross on her neck with tips of her fingers. It was so long since she was in this church. Little hesitantly she started walking toward the gate.

Nothing changed. When she walked in she could still see the same pillars supporting the roof. The very same pillars she was running around with her brother when he was only five. Amane didn't look around her. Everything was same. Unconsciously she walked towards the cross behind the altar. When she passed the altar she saw the door. She knew who she was about to find behind. With a small sad smile she walked in.

The room wasn't big, but it was enough for a table and four chairs. There was also wardrobe with priest's clothes and some other stuff. In one of chairs was sitting an old man and reading news. She knew that man. She knew him very well.

"Hello, father Charles! How are you doing?"

Father Charles looked up and smiled. He looked same as well. Maybe his hair was a little bit greyer and maybe he had more wrinkles around his eyes but still there was the aura of kindness and thoughtful look in his eyes.

"Amane! I'm fine, I'm fine. You look good so I'm not going to ask about your health. Sit down so we can talk."

Amane smiled and took a seat. Father Charles knew her well and made for her tea with a large amount of sugar. When she sipped from the oversweet drink the old priest asked.

"So what's bothering you?"

"What's make you think that I'm not here just because of politeness?"

"Because I know you and I know that you came here every time you are worry about something."

Amane smiled at that. "I'm not aware of anything what could possibly bothering me. Not at this moment." The priest shrugged.

"You don't have to be aware about it. Sometimes people buried their worst fear deep inside of them. But that doesn't help. Fear or worries always find a way how to plaque their mind. So the question is; is it fear or worry?"

"Is there a different between them?"

"Fear can be defeated. It's something spontaneous, something what causing strong emotions in us. Worries are something what's creeping inside of our minds and slowly rooting our believes in order of this world."

"Alright, maybe I'm a little bit worried. But I don't know the source of that. So how can anybody possibly help me? If there is any help for me anyway. I was thinking about it and didn't find any logical solution."

"You know what you problem is, Amane? You, as a scientist, think too much. You need a logical explanation for everything. You simply can't take the fact that in this world are things you can't explain."

"Are you telling me that blind believing is better?"

"I never said that. But at least it saves me a big headache. So, why don't you tell me something more about what's bothering you?"

Amane let her chin rest on her folded hands and thought about that.

"Father, they say that God is forgiving, right? I was just wondering where is the edge we still can be forgiven?"

"The God is truly forgiving. If you did something wrong and are sincerely sorry for that you can be forgiven."

"I guess than in that case I'm dammed. Because I'm not sorry. Well, not completely."

"Your brother?" it wasn't a question.

"I couldn't leave him here. I lied to him and hurt him. And even knowing it I'm still glad that I took him away from here. Away from HIM."

"He doesn't remember anything?"

"Probably something, but not all. And about things he remember I lied to him."

"Amane," said father Charles gently with a kind smile, "your biggest sin is your love for your brother. And I honestly think that our God isn't going to punish or damn you for that. This world is complicated. There are many wrong things made from wrong reasons. It's just my guess that wrong things made from love aren't wrong at all. I'm sure that your decision hurt people as much as it made them happy. Think about it!"

Amane smiled. She thanked to fate that she walked into this church again. The weigh, which was burden to her for a very long time was still there, but it didn't hurt so much anymore.

* * *

Thank you very much for all your reviews. It's nice to know that somebody read it. About my grammar. I forget to tell you in the beginning that English isn't my native language so sorry if you had problems with it. I'm trying to improve.

Review and flames welcome.

Murail


	4. Hold me

**Chapter 4: Hold me**

Third night. Third night in the week when Ryou was woke up from his sleep by feverish nightmare. It was two weeks after the incident with Bakura. Ryou was afraid to sleep and more often he woke up with screaming or crying. He was glad that Amane was still in Europe. His sister called him yesterday that her plane was delayed and she would return at the morning. She would quickly found out what was wrong with him and Ryou didn't want to bother her with his problems. Especially when she was so busy with her work.

Shaking, he threw the blanket away and got up. It was two at the morning and there was no chance that he would be able to rest. He was too afraid to do that. Ryou didn't know what to do. As soon as Amane returns back she will find out. That was something he was seriously afraid. These nightmares were slowly killing him. Ryou needed to get it out of him but he didn't know to who tell about it.

For a second he thought about Bakura. His pale cheeks turned pink when he thought about him. Ryou found out more and more hard to stay calm in his presence. He didn't know when exactly it started but it was there. Every time he looked around he hoped that Bakura would be somewhere around. Somewhere near to him. It was just so nice to feel that way he felt around Bakura. Safe and protected. He wasn't sure when he felt this way for the last time.

Ryou went to the bathroom and washed his face with cold water. It didn't help him from the fear he felt but at least it clear his thoughts. When he looked at himself in the mirror he chuckled. He looked terrible. The nights without enough of sleep left a mark on him. Under his eyes were black strips and overall he looked like death itself. He let his forehead rest at the cold surface of the mirror and sighed. If only he knew what happened to him.

There were so many possibilities what could happen. The mist was hiding almost everything. It was so confusing. Part of him wanted to know so desperately it was almost painful. But part of him wanted forgot everything. It was unconscious. Like a pray of his soul.

His mind wanted to know for a logical reason. His soul wanted to forget for an emotional reason he didn't even remember. With a deep sigh Ryou pulled back. In his mind was stuck a crazy idea. Maybe a walk will clear his head.

* * *

The streets were absolutely quiet. Half past two at the morning wasn't exactly the right time for street activities. Bakura cursed his bad luck again and speed up. If he would be lucky he could get home in one hour. As if it wasn't enough that his car broke down his mobile went to hell as well so he couldn't even call for taxi. With another curse he turned left at the corner and bumped into someone. He was about to beat the shit out of that person when he realized who it was.

"Ryou? What the hell are you doing out so early at the morning?" he asked him and helped him back on his feet. Ryou gave him a sweet smile.

"I was about to ask you the same question, 'Kura!"

"You gonna catch a cold if you won't wear a jacket. It's kinda cold!" Ryou smiled at him and wrapped his arms around his body. Bakura was right; it was truly cold night.

"Idiot!" murmured Bakura and took his jacket off. He wrapped it around the shivering boy and frowned at him.

"Do you care to tell me what are you doing out?"

Ryou whispered something what Bakura couldn't hear.

"What?"

"I said; I couldn't sleep! I thought that a walk would be good for me!"

"As I said before. Idiot! I will take you home. Amane would kill me otherwise!"

"You don't have to…" started protest Ryou but Bakura didn't listen to him. Without any other word he grabbed Ryou's arm and started walking. The younger boy frowned and then sighed. Arguing with Bakura was impossible. He didn't bother to listen. He simply did what he wanted to do. The walk back to Amane's place was silent. It didn't took them long to reach the house.

Bakura took out the spare keys and opened the door. Amane and Ryou considered their friend as a part of family so they treated him like that too. Once they were inside Bakura noticed that Ryou was now openly shivering. The sight of the boy trying to warm himself was breathtaking. Again, Bakura thought when it happened that he fell for this little wonder. He could see that Ryou was tired. There was no other better thing to do than the one he wanted.

Gently, Bakura picked Ryou up in a bridal style and carried him into his bedroom. The boy didn't protest. First he was too tired for it and second … it felt so good to be in Bakura's arms. He almost fell asleep but fully woke up when he was laid down on his bed. It took him only moment to see that Bakura was about to leave. Without thinking he grabbed his hand.

"Stay!"

"What?"

"Please, Bakura, stay here!" his voice was only whisper so quiet that Bakura had problems to hear it. Slowly, he sat down next to Ryou.

"I know I'm childish but I had a very bad dream. It's not for the first time. I'm really scared to sleep. Could you please stay here for night?"

Bakura didn't say anything. He simply took his clothes off and laid down only in his boxers and undershirt next to the frightened boy and took him into arms. Never before he wanted to protect someone so much. Gently he pressed his lips against Ryou's forehead and stroked his back with his hand. Ryou relaxed and snuggled closer to him.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"I'm not sure but I think it's from my past." Ryou lift his head and looked at Bakura. His face was almost invisible in the pale light of the moon. But Ryou still could imagine the sharp features so clearly as during the day.

"Amane said that I shouldn't worry about it and I don't but these dreams just hunt me. I guess I was dating someone but I don't remember the face, name or anything else. It was probably before the accident and had a connection with it. But I'm not sure of anything. I want to remember but I'm afraid of it at the very same time." From Ryou's eyes started falling tears. He hugged Bakura more tightly.

"I know I'm an idiot but, Bakura, I'm so scared. I know that something very bad happened. Sometimes I remember my time in the hospital. Well, I guess it's from the hospital. Like in a nightmare I remember a clearly white room and the voice of Amane when she was crying and begging me to wake up." His sobbing brought him even more shaking than when he was cold.

"'Kura, I …" he didn't finished. Bakura kissed him fully on his lips. The older man felt extreme anger at the person who hurt Ryou and now even more since he learnt more. He didn't understand how could anybody to hurt something so pure like Ryou was. Bakura's hands slipped under Ryou's shirt and gently stroked his back. This time the boy didn't pull away. He was responding Bakura's on his own and the other one moaned when he felt his fingertips softly touching the back of his neck. It was so unfair that Ryou was still dressed. Maybe he should do something about it.

Because Bakura didn't want to scare Ryou out he tried to be as slow as possible and give his love the time to pull away whenever he wanted or felt for it. But it never happened. Ryou didn't stop him. For a moment all his fears were forgotten and he gave in. Though it was hard to resist Bakura when he was doing things like that. Every butterfly kiss was leaving Ryou more and more sensitive to everything what was happening to him.

Somewhere along the way Ryou lost his shirt and jeans, not that he minded. He didn't even care. All he was about to focus was Bakura who was able to bring such an incredible pleasure to him. He didn't understand how he managed to let him feel so protected as well. Ryou wanted to drown in these feelings. The feelings he had for Bakura.

It felt good. It was better than anything he felt before. Every touch and kiss sent him to place where he never was before. He liked it. He wanted it more than anything else. Maybe it wasn't the best idea. Maybe it wasn't the best thing to do right then. But Ryou didn't care. He gave in. He gave into Bakura and the world around was forgoten.

* * *

Thanks for all reviews. It makes me really happy. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Murail


	5. The day after

**Chapter 5: The day after**

Amane was really happy that she was back at home. Her plane was late so she had to wait for almost fourteen hours to get back to Japan. She called Ryou about it but she could say he wasn't too happy about it. It was clear in his voice. With a deep sigh she paid for the taxi and opened the door to her house. Half past six in the morning. What a great return to home. Deep in her thoughts about her conversation with father Charles she almost tripped over someone's shoes.

**Bakura is here? Well, it's not that I mind. **

Amane shrugged and walked into the first floor. As usual she went first check on her brother. It was something she was doing since he was six. As quietly as she could Amane opened the door into Ryou's bedroom and was left speechless.

Her sweet little brother was sleeping in Bakura's arms both of them naked. Amane didn't get her science qualification because she was stupid. She definitely wasn't an idiot and she knew immediately what happened between them. For a moment she simply watched them from the door. A smile appeared on her lips. Tip toed, Amane went to them and pulled the blanked up so they wouldn't be cold. With the same smile she left.

It was so long since she saw such a sincere look on Ryou's face. It was priceless to her. Amane closed the door with a soft click and walked to the kitchen. It was Thursday and Ryou's alarm clock will ring soon. She started making breakfast for both of them. The smile was on her face for the whole time.

* * *

**Damn that stupid thing!** Cursed Bakura when he stopped the annoying ringing. To his relieve it didn't wake Ryou up. With a smirk he noticed the look at the boy's face and his obvious exhaustion. He gently kissed Ryou's lips and let the blanked slipped from his body. With a frown he was thinking when Ryou woke up and pulled it up over them. Then he heard a noise in the kitchen and his eyes widened. 

Amane!

Bakura moaned and quickly got up. Now he was in very deep shit with his friend and it didn't make him feel very well. After he was dressed he silently left Ryou's room. It was probably better if he talked to Amane as soon as possible. Bakura knew that Amane was very collected person but knowing that her precious brother was sleeping with her best friend could easily shake with her.

When he entered the kitchen he found her still in her suit and apron making breakfast. It was quite amazing that even during making breakfast she could be in suit and don't make herself dirty. To be honest Bakura couldn't do that even if his life depended on it.

"Good morning, Bakura! Sleep well?"

Bakura dropped his jaw when he heard it. He wasn't sure if she knew or not but he didn't want to hide anything before her. Especially something so important.

"Amane …"

"To save you your breath; yes I know! And I don't mind!" she turned to him and found him completely speechless. With a wide smile she laid on the table a plate and motioned toward it.

"I know you Bakura. I know you wouldn't hurt him. I really love my brother. After all he is my only family but I'm not responsible for his feelings. If he loves you back I can hardly do anything about it."

Bakura sat down to the table and looked at her little confused. "You are pretty sure about my feelings!" it was a hidden question. He didn't know how could she know about it.

"I'm not an idiot, Bakura! It was quite clear. You are not such a good pretender when it comes on your emotions." Her smile softened a bit. "Your eyes always betray you. The only thing I'm not sure about is how long?"

"Do you mean; how long I love him or how long I sleep with him?"

"Both!"

Bakura sighed and ran his hand through his white hair. He thought about the first question for a while. The other one was easy since last night was their first time.

"I guess it's from the beginning." He said slowly. "Since I first saw him I fell for him and didn't even notice. Amane I mean it when I say it! You know me. I'm definitely not the type for any kind of serious relationship but with Ryou it's different. I don't want to let him go no matter what."

"And my second question?" the grin on his face was an answer as well.

"Well, let's say that it was a special night."

"You are such a jerk sometimes!" with a giggling Amane finished the breakfast for her and Ryou. It didn't take long and her brother appeared in the kitchen. His obvious embarrassing was kind of cute. He was avoiding to Bakura's eyes his gaze constantly switching between his sister and lover.

"Good morning. Ehmm, sis …"

"Sit down and eat! You need it. Well, maybe not since you are a guy and can't get pregnant." She said thoughtfully and Bakura started choking on the eggs. Ryou's face turned brightly red and his eyes widened. Bakura put himself together and with one swift motion he pulled Ryou on his lap.

"Forget her, she is just jealous!" he softly whispered to Ryou and smiled. The smaller boy hid his face in Bakura's chest.

"Amane, that was mean!" he whimpered without looking at any of them. Bakura kissed his head and wrapped his arms around him.

"Yup, but I guess it's just like her, right?" he could easily feel Ryou's smile.

* * *

After the breakfast Amane left for her work much to the disappointment and disagree of her brother and Bakura. She ignored them both and called for taxi. When she was gone Ryou ask Bakura sit next to him on the sofa so he could talk to him. 

"'Kura, about the last night … I … well… I mean…" Ryou bite his lip thinking how to say it. Bakura was scared out of his mind that he would tell him that it meant nothing. So they should forget it.

"I really like you. No, I love you, 'Kura, but if you don't feel the same way it's okay! I know that I was acting weird yesterday … I mean this morning. So if we did it just because you felt sorry for me, it's okay. I understand." Ryou turned his eyes down so he didn't have to look into Bakura's eyes. In spite of what he was saying there were silent tears on his cheek telling the truth. Bakura smiled. He took him into his arms and kissed the tears away.

"It's really funny because I love you too. Ryou, I would never slept with anyone just because I felt sorry for him or her. It's not fair and in the end it hurts more than rejection. Don't worry. Now when I have you I will never let you go!"

Ryou smiled and nodded. He felt really happy.

* * *

Amane was in her office humming some unknown song. She felt good because of Ryou and Bakura. It was really good that Ryou found someone who will take care of his body as well as his heart. She truly trusted Bakura with this. With a smile she started go through the files piled on her desk. Amane was in the middle of throwing out useless thing when her phone started ringing. With a deep sigh she pick it up. 

"Hello?"

_"Hello, Amane-chan! How are you doing!"_

Amane dropped the phone in pure shock. It was the voice of the person she hoped to forget. The only person she wished to never see again.

It was voice of the person who hurt Ryou.

Her whisper was like a wind above a graveyard.

"Marik!"

* * *

Another chapter done and I hope I didn't disappointed your expectation! Anyway, thanks to all of you who read it and left me a review. Every comment is count and flames are welcomed. 

Thanks again

Murail


	6. When the nightmare returns

**Chapter 6:** **When the nightmare returns**

Bakura was looking at Ryou's sleeping face and had to smile. His lover looked so beautiful when he was lying next to him. It was like he was belonging there. Right next to Bakura and nowhere else. After the teary confession Bakura took the younger boy back into the bedroom. On his face crept a smile when he thought about it. Every time he spent with Ryou seemed to be better then before. Bakura was determined to make sure that it was going to be that way since now on.

Ryou moved in his sleep and incoherently murmured something. Bakura lowered his face to him and teasingly kissed the sleeping boy. Almost immediately he could feel the heat returning in full force. **It seems I can't get enough of him!** Bakura let his hands roaming on the smooth skin and continued kissing the cheery lips. **So sweet! I can't believe this! It is heaven to make love to something so beautiful. I really was born on a lucky planet.**

A soft moan escaped from Ryou's lips and Bakura smirked. "'Kura, what are you doing?" Ryou gasped when his lover started leaving a light trace of kisses on his jaw and neck. His breath became quickly short from Bakura's ministration. With his head pressed into the pillow to give his love more space Ryou half cried when he felt Bakura's hand teasingly stroking his inner thigh. Encouraged by the sound his lover made Bakura pressed his lips against Ryou's earning a deep kiss.

When they parted Ryou was left breathlessly. Before anything more could happen he gently pushed his lover away. "'Kura, it's late and I promised Amane to go shopping."

Bakura attacked the smooth skin behind his ear and earned surprised yelp from the boy. "Forget her! Amane will not go back before eight or nine and now is still only eleven in the morning! Which mean …" he devilishly smile and was ready to kiss Ryou but the boy pressed his hand on Bakura's lips and finished instead of him.

"… that I should go and make something to eat." When he saw that disappointment in his lover's eyes Ryou smiled gently and whispered into his ears.

"I will make it up to you later. How is that sounds?"

Bakura gave him a playful growl. "Better be really good. But I have to refuse the meal. I'm not feeling really hungry. You go ahead!" Ryou nuzzled his face into Bakura's neck and sighed when he left the warm body.

"'Kura, I'm going to take a shower and then I will go to the shop. Want to go with me?"

"Not, really. Shopping centre freaks me out. May I join you for the shower?" his lover blushed faintly when he heard that. "'Kura, I really need to go shopping. Can you think at least five minutes about something else?"

Bakura shrugged and looked thoughtfully at Ryou. "Well, back in bed then? Though the shower would be nice!" Blushing furiously Ryou fled the room. In the air was still heard of Bakura's laugh when he turned the shower on. As the hot water started falling on his body Ryou couldn't help but think about his lover. The night and the morning were beautiful. He would never guess that sharing love could be so wonderful. And exhausting. In spite of the sore body Ryou smiled. Something back in his mind tried to catch his attention but he pushed it away. Everything he wanted to think about was Bakura.

* * *

Amane couldn't move. Her body was frozen on the same place and refused to move even inch. The mind of the scientist was paralysed by pure fear. Automatically, like a machine she bent down and pick the phone. With shaking hands she tried to call home. But she couldn't focus at the small numbers on the phone. Again it was useless. The phone felt from her hands one more time.

**Think, girl! It's probably one of his stupid jokes. He just wants you to panic and be scared. And hell he is successful. It's okay! Ryou is safe with Bakura. He doesn't let that psycho to hurt Ryou again. **

Amane put her head into her hands and sighed. It was so hard convinced her mind that it's okay. That nothing bad happened and that her brother is alright. Her mind was floating in the ocean of possibilities. Her heart was racing and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't calm down. The call from Marik caused her increasing pressure on mind.

She didn't know how long she was just sitting in the chair staring at nothing. All that pain caused her almost three years ago was back and she didn't know how to stop it. How to stop Marik. It was like a nightmare. A never-ending nightmare she couldn't stop and prevent from returning. Amane sank deeper into the chair and hugged herself. So hurt, so frightened. Like a little animal she wished to find a very dark corner where she could hide and never be found again.

It was just so hard. In her mind she played everything what happened that day so long ago. Her teary confess to Father Charles. The broken body of her brother. The men telling her to give up. … Marik's insane eyes.

These eyes. They were hunting her with all the power of hell. Amane wanted so much to forget. The more she tried the more it wasn't possible. It was her personal nightmare. Her personal hell. She sold her soul to devil and she was aware of that. It was like in dream when she remembered the talk with Father Charles. The fact that he didn't judge her for what had she done was the only thing keeping her going for so long.

Like a robot Amena put herself together. Now wasn't the best time for giving up. After all she was a scientist and in science didn't exist giving up. With one very deep breath she started dialling the number for Father Charles. Patiently, Amane waited for answer. It took long but after that there was an answer.

"Hello?" the voice was little groggily. Amane didn't doubt that she woke the priest from a deep sleep.

"Father Charles? It's Amane."

"Amane, do you know what is the time here? What happened?"

She sighed in relieve. Good old Father Charles. Without anything else he always know.

"Could you please do me a favour and find where is Marik right now?"

"Marik? Dear Lord! I heard it a few days ago but he left England. I'm not sure what is true in this. Don't worry. I will find out. He contacted you right?"

It took all her will power not to drop the phone again. With shaking voice Amane tried answer as good as it was possible.

"Yes, he contacted me. Please, Father, try to find out where he is right now."

"Don't worry I will do my best. Be careful, Amane!"

She hung up the phone and tried to stop tears from falling. It was so unfair. Everything was starting to be normal. Her brother and she were both happy. Bakura made sure of it. They lived like a family. Ryou was in love!

And that devil in human disguise appeared again.

Amane started dialling another number. This time it was home.

* * *

Bakura was more than just sure that after Ryou left the room he felt asleep again. When he woke up there was no sigh of his lover. There was a simple note on the desk telling him that Ryou went to a shop.

He smiled for himself when he looked at the neat handwriting. The wonderful feeling when he was inside of Ryou momentary left his mind worried less. Only thinking about how beautiful Ryou was made Bakura feel eager to touch him again. The clock on the wall showed nearly one hour after noon. It was a little bit odd but Ryou should be back. Maybe he just looked after something. Ryou's attention was easily distracted.

At least it gave Bakura time to take a shower.

* * *

Ryou was walking slowly and checking his list of the groceries he wanted to buy. It seemed that he got everything. Softly smiling to himself Ryou continued in his way back home. The smile just didn't want to go away from his face. It was like the events of last night and this morning left him completely unprotected against the wave of happiness he felt.

He never felt this way before. He wanted to jump and scream Bakura's name as he did during their lovemaking. That memory still could bring a blush on his pale cheek. His smile widened when he thought about the making up he promised to Bakura after they woke up. Rather after Bakura woke him up. Ryou couldn't say he would mind waking up like that more often.

Since he knew Bakura the whole world looked brighter. Ryou took a deep breath and close his eyes. Life was perfect and Bakura made Ryou sure of it.

It was when Ryou was passing one of the side streets; a hand covered his mouth with some sweetly smelling cloth. The bags fell from his hands and the world turned into darkness.

* * *

Thank you so much for all your reviews! You have no idea how much it means for me. I will try to update soon.

Murail


	7. When the world turns insane

**Chapter 7: When the world turns insane**

Amane was shaking and couldn't stop it. The incredible fear for her brother was drawing her crazy. She was too nervous to stop thinking about the possibility of Marik's return to their life. Her hands were shaking so badly she almost couldn't dial the number.

The unnerving sound of ringing sounded to her like an eternity. All she wanted was for Bakura to pick up the god damned phone and tell her that Ryou was safe with him. It took two rings before Bakura picked it up but Amane was already in tears.

"Who the hell is it this time?" came Bakura's usual question. It didn't calm her though.

"Bakura, where is my brother? Is he with you?"

_Please, say he is right next to you!_

"Ryou? He went shopping, but he should be home soon ... Amane? Amane, are you there?"

The phone fell from her fingers while she went deadly white in her face. It just couldn't be.

"Amane, pick the fucking phone from the ground and freaking explain?"

"When did he leave the house?" Amane didn't have time to answering Bakura's questions. She had to know if her brother was in danger or not.

"What the fuck? And hour ago. That's why I told you he should be back home soon. Is there a problem?" There was no answer only sound indicating she was hurriedly running through some papers. If he wasn't talking to her over the blasted phone he would probably punched her.

Amane tend to panic when she was under severe stress but he couldn't recall anything that would cause her stress lately. As for it she was completely fine this morning. What bothered him most was the urgency in her voice when she was asking about Ryou. Bakura's heart had clenched in fear. He forced himself to calm down and think rationally since she obviously wasn't able to.

"Amane, sid down, get a fucking coffee and wait for me. I will go and fetch you..."

"NO! I'm going home. I need to know if Marik didn't do anything."

Bakura heard a sharp click when the phone call ended. Cursing under his breath he went his frustration by throwing the phone across the whole living room. This was certainly new to him. Bakura couldn't remember when was the last time Amane sounded so scared and worried.

And of course there was the name – Marik – he was sure meant nothing good for Ryou. It sounded like too much of confidence that Ryou remembered some of his memory laps and Amane started be hysterical over stranger.

Narrowing his already sharp eyes Bakura's mind took a different direction. There was the possibility that Marik was the one who was dating Ryou when he ended up in hospital. But that wouldn't explain why he didn't remember anything. Another thing that kept nagging on Bakura's mind was the fact that he didn't have a slightest idea what Ryou's sickness was.

* * *

Amane knew that driving in her state of mind was almost a suicide but she couldn't force herself to calm down. The logical thing to do was to tell Bakura to come and pick her up and together to look for Ryou. Unfortunately, Amane wasn't known for choosing sensible options when driven into a corner.

She refused to think about all the times when she almost crashed and sighed in relief when she saw the parkway in front of her house. With a screech of brakes she stopped the car and shakily got out. She was stumbling to find her keys and then dropping them twice before she managed to unlock the door.

When she opened them she screamed as a hand dragged her inside and roughly held her up. It took her a moment before realizing that it was only Bakura looking as angry as ever. He was probably still pissed at her for hanging up on him twenty minutes earlier but she couldn't say anything at her defence. All she could do was shaking like a leaf in the hallway.

Bakura`s sharp red eyes softened when he saw the state she was in. Amane was always pale bordering on unhealthy but now she was as white as a sheet. Her eyes were wide with fear and her lips were sporting an unhealthy tinge of blue. It shocked him to see his friend in such a condition. The pressure she was under was obvious but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't think of anything to cause this. Without a word he drew her into his arms wrapping them tightly around her shoulders. She was shaking against him and it started to seriously freak him out.

"Amane calm down. You are home, safe and everything is ok. Just tell me what scared you."

"Where is Ryou?"

"I told you. He went out shopping should be at home anytime now."

"NO! You don't get it. He is in danger I just know it. Especially when he is around somewhere." She was crying desperately and she knew it but she was just so worried about her precious brother. There was nothing worse than the knowledge of the cause of all her misery being somewhere near her again. All she wanted was to have Ryou with her and know that he was safe.

"Ok here goes nothing. What happened when you called and who the hell is Marik?"

"Ryou used to date Marik when we still lived in England," Amane had to take a deep breath before she could continue.

"He hurt him, Bakura! He hurt him so badly and if he is here I`m sure he will hurt him again."

Bakura was shocked when he heard her. There was so many questions that still needed answering and so many things that didn`t add up but the most important thing was that Ryou was in danger and he had to do about it. Before he could answer her Bakura was distracted by the phone. With a silent cursing he dragged Amane into the living room to answer the phone and keep his eyes on here. The way she was he didn`t believe her not to do something stupid.

"WHAT?"

Amane almost flinched when she heard him answer the phone. No wonder most people thought that Bakura was an insensitive bastard. People usually needed lots of time getting use to him. More time than he was willing to give them anyway.

"Alright, just a second. Amane, this is some English guy by the name Father Charles. Do you know him?"

Amane immediately snatched the phone from Bakura's hand.

"Father Charles? Did you found out anything?"

Amane I just spoke to the people who were watching out for Marik. He left England about four days ago and he probably arrived in Domini city. You better keep close eye on Ryou and be careful yourself. I will try to find out more for you.

Amane almost fainted when she heard that news. Marik was here and her brother was god knows where. Bakura watched for a second before pressing his lips together and walking out of the room. When he returned he was carrying Amane`s cream jacket. Throwing it at her head he said as calmly as he could.

"Get ready. I will drive."

* * *

Ryou's eyelids fluttered and the boy woke up. The first thing he noticed was an incredible headache and irritating coppery taste in his mouth. He tried to get up but it only made the headache worse. He moaned from the dizziness he felt and shut his eyes again. The next thing he noticed was low chuckle and an unfamiliar hand stroking his hair in some kind of creepy gesture.

The albino forced his eyes open only to see a tanned man with a wild mane of blonde hair and disturbing violet orbs. The stranger had a half smirk half smile on his lips while his hand was stroking Ryou's white locks.

"What?…"

"Shush, babe, don't try to talk. Your head must hurt like hell. Don't worry about it. It will be better soon. Actually…" the smirk grew wider. "… actually, I would be glad to make it better myself."

He didn't know what to think about the whole situation. This man, whoever it was, had a familiar feeling about him that for some reason made Ryou wary. There was no mistake that he should have known him from somewhere but the information simply hided inside his mist covered brain. All warnings in his head had told him that there was danger in this whole scenario and something was more than just a little wrong. He needed to get away from this man and he needed to do it quickly.

Ryou was shocked to no end when the stranger roughly kissed him on the lips. It was almost hurting and the kiss felt so wrong since it wasn't from Bakura.

There was no denying it – he was in trouble and it didn't look up for him.

* * *

Hello everyone! I`m back and as surprising as it is I plan on finishing my stories. For any questions you may have I will upload my profile to let you know what was with me all this time. Thank you very much for reading this story so far and my apologies for the long wait.

Murail


End file.
